


Que voulez-vous?

by notearchiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, D/s, Double Penetration, Infidelity, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Multi, Shaving, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, depilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the afternoon James intends to propose to Lily, Sirius asks to meet him at the Room of Requirement. James acquiesces, expecting to find Sirius surrounded by books and parchment, needing help with an essay. He doesn't expect to see a very naked Snape kneeling at his best friend's feet, and suddenly the question of what he wants isn't as easy to answer as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que voulez-vous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



> **Author:** notearchiver  
>  **Title:** Que voulez-vous?  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Sirius/James/Severus, references to James/Lily  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Content:** D/s relationship, dirty talk, double penetration, first time, ideation of breathplay, infidelity, shaving  
>  **Word Count:** ~3,100  
>  **Author's Notes:** The time period is sometime during the spring of the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. I fiddled with the question of whether to capitalise 'sir', seeing as this is clearly a D/s relationship, but decided not to as it is decidedly short-term and my inner grammar guide was objecting rather strenuously.

ESTRAGON: Que voulez-vous?  
VLADIMIR: I beg your pardon?  
ESTRAGON: Que voulez-vous.  
VLADIMIR: Ah! que voulez-vous. Exactly.  
\--from _Waiting for Godot_ by Samuel Beckett

* * *

James stood outside the Room of Requirement, hand fiddling with a small box. He had been in the Owlery paying the delivery owl from Scintillator's, the premier jeweler in Diagon Alley, when Sirius's barn owl swooped in and dropped a note on his head. Sirius's scratchy writing instructed him to be at the Room of Requirement at five, and so while James had been planning to go straight to Lily and invite her to a walk around the lake before asking her, he made a detour to the seventh floor on the way to the common room. Sirius had been the one to push him to buy the ring in the first place-- _Might as well ask her now, mate. You're not getting any younger and there's a war going on, if you didn't know_ \--the least he could do was help him on his Potions essay, or something.

Patting the box holding the ring one last time before slipping it in the satchel slung over his shoulder, James began the ritual walk, hoping that meeting with Sirius wouldn't take too long.

_I need to be where Sirius is. I need to be where Sirius is. I need to be where Sirius is._

The stone morphed to reveal a heavy wooden door, and James grabbed the handle, opening it with a firm tug and entering. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks, and the door slammed shut behind him with a thud.

Or something indeed.

Sirius stood, naked besides a pair of tight black pants, in the center of the room--not that unusual, seeing as Sirius had a penchant for wandering around the dorm half-naked. A low bed was nestled in the far corner, and the stone floor was covered with rugs and blankets. It was like some sort of absurd brothel, and James would have laughed if it wasn't for the person kneeling on the floor next to Sirius, hands clasped behind his back and head bowed so black hair hung forward, revealing what appeared to be some type of collar around his neck.

Snape.

A very naked Snape, shoulders awkwardly thin and lean torso hairless except for a small line of hair from his navel down to his crotch that was partially obscured by a cock, erect and throbbing with a small drop of pre-come glistening on the head.

Blushing, James jerked his eyes upward. An erect cock wasn't exactly a foreign sight to him, but this wasn't his own and he wasn't in the Quidditch showers or his dorm trying to avoid not-so-furtive wanks.

"This is a joke; isn't it, Sirius?" James asked, voice incredulous. "It's some sort of transfiguration, right?" He refused to look at Snape.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through Snape's hair, stopping at his neck to fiddle with the piece of leather, finger hooking around a metal ring. "Do I ever joke about Snape?" James opened his mouth, but Sirius quickly continued before he had time to say anything. "Pranking him, yes, but I'm always serious about the pranks."

Remembering the intensity in Sirius's eyes whenever he planned pranks, James couldn't exactly argue with his logic.

"Look, James, this isn't a joke," Sirius said. "I called you here because I…well--" for the first time he looked less than confident, and his hand stopped moving.

Snape made a little noise, and James couldn't help glancing at the boy--although he firmly kept his eyes on Snape's head, refusing to let them wander. But that didn't help, because now Snape was leaning against Sirius, practically attaching himself to Sirius's side in an oddly intimate fashion. James averted his eyes, but realised too late that he was looking at Sirius's crotch. Or more specifically, a distinctive bulge pushing against the black pants. His satchel fell from his shoulder, landing with a thump on the floor as he truly processed the scene.

"This is some sort of kinky sex thing, isn't it?" James asked, voice rising in concert with the beating of his heart. "You don't really expect me to watch you have sex, do you?" He tamped down the voice that whispered he really wouldn't mind, because damn it, Lily was waiting for him! Lily with her breasts and hips who would never consider kneeling before him because _God, James, this is the 1970s! I don't know how far behind you wizards are, but in the Muggle world, there's something called feminism._

"Of course I don't expect you to watch me have sex with Snape," Sirius said, then paused before adding in a confident tone, "I expect you to participate."

Something must be wrong, James thought, because the first thought that leapt to the forefront of his mind wasn't _Nice try, mate, but I have to see Lily_ , but "And Snape doesn't mind?"

Sirius laughed, and James could have sworn Snape had snorted except that the boy's facial expression didn't change. "It was Snape who requested this," Sirius said. "Right, Snape?"

Snape looked up for the first time and stared straight at James. "Yes, sir," he said. And although his eyes were as hardened and fiery as always, James could tell he was serious.

"Sir?" James repeated, ignoring the small jolt that flowed down his body, a jolt so similar to the one he felt when Lily had finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. Except the two situations were entirely different. _Only because Lily doesn't have a cock_ , the voice whispered. _You want them both._ And, stealing a glance at Snape's cock, James couldn't deny that. Nor could he deny the twitch of his own cock.

Sirius sighed, looking down at Snape in a way that James could only describe as protective. "I told Snape you would probably refuse," Sirius said, "but I agreed to try." He looked up and shrugged. "How could I not after all he has given me."

"Given you?"

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius grimaced. "Look, James, don't you ever feel like you're missing something?" he asked. "Well, maybe not, seeing as you have Lily, but until this year it was a phantom in the back of my mind. And then I found Snape." He laughed shortly and the sound echoed off the stone. "Who would have thought a botched duel would lead to this?"

"This?" James echoed, feeling stupid. He disregarded the troublesome voice that reminded him that hole--that missing something--hadn't been completely filled by Lily.

"An agreement of sorts. I guess the easiest way to explain it is that we take care of each other, give each other a sense of self."

"And this agreement makes you happy," James said slowly.

Sirius smiled softly and a strange feeling curled in James's stomach at the gentle movement.

"Yes. It does," Sirius said. He stepped forward, bending down to collect the dropped satchel. "You can leave if you want to, James. You can just forget about it and nothing will have changed."

Not quite looking at him, Sirius extended the satchel to James, who took it. It was heavy in his hand, and as James glanced at Snape--Snape, whose eyes were still focused on him, not wavering, not blinking--he felt his fingers uncurl, and the satchel dropped back to the floor.

"What happens if I say yes?" James asked, the curling feeling in his stomach twisting into knots with each word.

Sirius's eyes snapped to his. "You do as much as you feel comfortable with. You just let it happen."

James looked down at the satchel. The small box containing the ring had fallen out and was lying innocently on a red rug. "Okay," James said, nudging the box under the bag with his foot. "Okay, I'll participate."

\------

If someone had told him he would be kneeling naked on the floor behind Snape, the boy's arms pinned under his arse--if someone told him Sirius would be on the other end, kneeling between Snape's legs with a mug, straight razor, and damp cloth next to him--James would have suggested what they could do to themselves in rather crass terms, then found Lily for a good snog. If that same person had told him he would willingly be contemplating having sex with Snape and his best mate, well, that person would be hanging upside down by the Whomping Willow. Of course, no one had told him that, so he wasn't thinking about it. In fact, he was working very hard on not thinking about Lily at all.

"James, can you hold him still?" Sirius asked.

James nodded and tentatively latched his thighs around Snape's head, stopping him from moving and craning his neck to see what Sirius was doing. Greasy hair rubbed James's sensitive inner thighs, and he shuddered. Heat crawled, flowed down his torso and settled in his groin, mixing with a roiling sensation in his stomach, and when James gazed at Snape's head, trapped between his thighs, he knew it was so very, very _wrong_ that his cock was hardening, the member lengthening and curling towards his stomach, because this was a man. This was Snape, for fuck's sake! But he couldn't deny the heady feel of his balls brushing against Snape's forehead, arse pressing down on skinny arms.

Snape's thighs fell open impossibly wide, fully exposing the neatly trimmed thatch of hair surrounding his cock--hair so much shorter than Lily's curly strands--and smooth, hairless balls, the contrast strangely erotic.

"Open him up wider," Sirius ordered, casually stirring the liquid in the cup to create a lather.

Leaning forward, James grabbed Snape's legs, pulling them close to his chest. A stream of warm air flowed across his balls, and he looked down to see Snape's nose buried in his groin. It was Snape's breath caressing his balls. James swallowed hard. It would be so easy to lower his body, to let go of a leg and cover Snape's mouth, smothering him.

James imagined the feeling of Snape twisting beneath him, nose sliding back and forth against his perineum, nostrils pushing against the back of his sac as he cut off air. Would Snape beg him to let up, the words muffled underneath his hand?

A hand on James's arm distracted him from his thoughts. "Ease up a bit," Sirius said.

James realised Snape's face was bright red. "Right," he said roughly, pulling Snape's legs wider as he sat back. "Sorry about that." The movement jolted his swollen cock, and a drop of pre-come landed on the bridge of Snape's nose.

Snape blinked, but otherwise stayed silent, his face oddly relaxed, muscles slack and eyes calm.

"What do I do?" James asked, watching Sirius begin to lather the area around Snape's hole in broad strokes.

Sirius picked up the razor and regarded James levelly. "Besides keeping Snape still? Anything," he responded before steadying himself and setting the razor to Snape's skin.

Snape shuddered, and James pushed down harder on Snape's legs, pushing himself up and leaning over Snape's body to watch Sirius work. His cock hovered over Snape's lips, trembling with each inhalation.

_You do_ not _think this is hot. You do not think Snape looks sexy like this_ , he repeated internally.

Oh, who was he fooling?

"Tell me, Snape," James said, hips lowering so his prick brushed Snape's mouth, "why do want me here? Isn't Sirius enough for you, or are you such a cockslut that you need two dicks in you at once?" Snape's hole pulsed, the reddened opening veiled behind soap.

"Yes, sir," Snape gasped, and James suppressed a moan as the head of his cock rubbed against Snape's lips. "I want you to fuck me."

James bit his lip, breathing heavily. Hell, he wasn't even in Snape yet and he was already harder than he had ever been with Lily. Letting his head fall, James ground against Snape's head, relishing the friction of his prick against Snape's wet lips. "Do you like having your pussy shaved?" he asked, digging his fingernails into Snape's legs. He didn't know where the words had come from. He couldn't imagine saying them to Lily--she'd probably hex him if he said _pussy_ in front of her. But to Snape? He reached back and rolled one of Snape's nipples between his fingers.

"Yes," Snape groaned. He shuddered, and a fresh spurt of pre-come dribbled down the side of his cock. James watched, inexplicably mesmerised. He longed to reach out, to gather it in his fingers and smear it across Snape's lips. To stick his fingers in Snape's mouth until he gagged.

Sirius paused, wiping the razor clean. "Yes what, Snape?" he asked, running the dull side of the blade up Snape's cock. Pre-come gathered on the shining metal.

"Yes, sir," Snape breathed, eyes fluttering open. He stared at James, pupils dilated.

"And…" Sirius prompted, flicking the base of Snape's cock with his finger.

Licking his lips, Snape moaned wantonly, his breath ghosting across James' balls. "I like having my pussy shaved, sir."

A lightning-like frisson gathered at the base of James's spine when Snape said 'pussy' with that damnable needy expression, and he clamped down on the base of his cock, wincing slightly at the grip. _Now is not the time to come_ , he reminded himself sternly.

And then Sirius winked, his grey eyes bright and knowing.

_Oh, fucking hell._

Setting down the razor, Sirius gently wiped away the remaining lather with the damp cloth, and motioned to James. "Do you want to come see?"

Not trusting his voice, James nodded and leveraged himself to move and crouch next to Sirius. The skin of Snape's arse was smooth and flushed, and when James ran his finger across it, Snape writhed and whimpered, pulling his legs up in an offering.

"Here," Sirius said, nudging James, "loosen him up."

Tearing his eyes away from the sight, James turned to see Sirius handing him a clear bottle. He took the bottle and looked back at Snape who was breathing heavily, black hair tangled and lips parted. "I--I've never done this," James admitted. He waited for Sirius to make some joke, but it never came.

"Then let me show you," Sirius whispered.

James tensed his muscles, ready to move away and let Sirius take his place, but Sirius only settled behind him, leaning forward until it was skin against skin.

Sirius opened the bottle and drizzled some of the lubricant into his hand. "Just slick up a few fingers like this," he said, showing James.

James let Sirius guide his hand, coating his fingers for him. His head pounded and the world dissolved into the throbbing of Sirius's cock against his back; Snape spread across the floor, prick dripping onto his stomach; and his own aching need.

"That's it," Sirius murmured, head tucked against James's neck. "Now slip in a finger…"

Scooting forward, James lifted one of Snape's legs over his shoulder and braced himself as he inserted a finger, mesmerised as it disappeared.

"There you go," Sirius said. "Now add another."

James slipped a second finger in, slowly sliding them in and out as Snape's foot dug into his back hard enough to bruise. Suddenly Sirius grasped his wrist, stopping his movement, and Snape whimpered.

"More, please, sir, more," Snape begged, muscles clenching around James's fingers. His back arched off the ground as he fought to push forward, but James's hand on his thigh stopped him.

"Hush," Sirius ordered as he pushed in two fingers until they were snug against James's. "You don't get to decide when we fuck your hungry arse."

James's cock jumped at the words. "Fuck, Sirius," he gasped. "We?"

"Well," Sirius said, and James could hear the grin, "you don't get to have all the fun. Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yes," James breathed, twisting his head until he brushed his lips against Sirius's, tongue darting out to swipe the outer ridge of Sirius's lips. As soon as he realised what he was doing, James pulled back. He had just broken one of the most important rules:

_Thou shalt not kiss your best mate._

Of course, he had also broken _Thou shalt not think your enemy is hot_ and _Thou shalt not cheat on your girlfriend_ , James acknowledged, and judging by the way things were going, _Thou shalt not fuck your enemy_ and _Thou shalt not fuck your best mate_ would be smashed to pieces as well.

That didn't mean he wasn't surprised when Sirius kissed his neck, licking a trail up to his ear before disentangling himself and lying on the floor, nudging Snape so he was lying on top of him, a hand curled in his and legs spread to the sides.

"What are--?" James began to ask, but stopped as he watched Sirius slowly manoeuvre his cock until it slid easily into Snape's arse.

"Okay, James, it's your turn," Sirius instructed, beckoning James forward.

Holding his breath, James leaned over Sirius and Snape, hand pressing into Snape's chest to steady himself, and nudged the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. He paused, cock thrumming against Sirius's, until Snape said "Please," then pressed forward, lodging himself inside. The only sounds were heavy breathing and the small, interminable whining noises coming from Snape as he adjusted. Then James started to move, thrusting into Snape.

He was so close and had already been holding back so long that it only took a few strokes in the tight heat for him to come, his cock pulsing against Sirius's, come sliding around his prick with each additional movement. Sirius lasted a bit longer than he did, coming with an incoherent cry that was muffled against Snape's shoulder.

But it was Snape whose control lasted the longest. Head thrown back, eyes closed, and hands digging into the mess of blankets underneath him, Snape came only when James leaned over and took the head of his cock into his mouth. All it took was the barest bit of suction and Snape was exploding in his mouth, the bitter fluid gathering until it overflowed and dripped down the softening length, sliding down until it mingled with the spunk dripping from Snape's arse.

"Thank you, sir," Snape whispered.

James leaned forward and unthinkingly pressed a kiss to Snape's forehead.

Snape's eyes snapped open, onyx depths searching James's face, before they closed again and his face relaxed.

In his peripheral vision, James could see Sirius smile, and when James leaned down to kiss him, it was almost easy to forget Lily and her green eyes.

\------

James stood outside the common room door, hand fiddling with a small box. He flipped open the lid and looked at the single emerald inlaid in the delicate, gold band, the lustre so much dimmer than that of the silver ring on Snape's collar.

Maybe he should wait a few days before asking Lily. Just to calm his nerves, of course.

_Of course_ , the voice inside his head whispered.


End file.
